Promise
by DR.Stinson12
Summary: After a drunk driver hits Barney, his life hangs in the balance. Bad summary, but great  story!
1. November 16th, 2024

**November 16th, 2024**

Robin was getting her kids ready for school when she got the call. Barney had been hit by a drunk driver late last night and it didn't look like he would made it. She couldn't believe it, she thought she would get the happy ending she always wanted, but that wasn't life was about, they dealt you cards you never thought you would get.

She drop the phone as the doctor told her what happen. She told the kids to forget school and to get in the car. She could see the worry in their eyes, but they did as they were could she tell them that their father might not be coming home, the man who took them to their soccer and baseball games each week, the man who stay up all night with them when they had nightmares, the man who no one ever thought would be a husband let alone an amazing father. She hopped in the car and looked back at their three kids, they grew up so well. They were so young and innocent.

Barney Jr only ten, the oldest look at his mother with worried eyes. He look so much like her with his big brown eyes and brown hair. His smile could melt anyone's heart. Katie and Brittany, their beautiful 6 year old twins sat right next to each with their pretty blue eyes and curly blonde hair. They both were just like their father. They loved his magic tricks and they were always saying his little cheesy catchphrases.

She looked back at Barney Jr, he was getting smarter by the day, the first time his father showed him the fire trick, he learned it right off bat. He smiled at her and she almost burst into tears, and her son knew that, his smile quickly faded. She started the car and they drove off.

"Mom what's going?" Barney Jr asked.

The light turned from green to red so fast and she slammed on her brakes. She turn back at their three beautiful kids.

"Sweeties, your dad has been in accident." She replied.

Fear came across all of their faces.

"Is daddy going to die?" Asked little Brittany.

She looked at her, she knew she couldn't lie to them, but what could she say though. She knew she didn't want to scare or worry them.

"I don't know much honey, but I promise you will get to see him in a little bit"

She didn't know why she said that, she couldn't be certain he would be alive when they got there, she was just hoping he was alive, only hope could help her now. She had to see him though, especially after the fight last, the reason he spent the night at Ted's, the reason he was even on the road last night. The reason that drunk driver ran him off the road, it was her fault. She couldn't even remember what the fight was about, but she knew the last words she said to him. She pick up her phone and dial Lily's number.

Lily picked up after three rings.

"Hey Robin, it's early what's up."

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and she let it all out.

"Lil, Barney been an accident, I'm so scared."

"Oh my god. What happened, where are you now." Lily cried.

"I'm heading to the hospital, he is at the County General, in the ICU, Room 420 Lily I need you, please." Robin said as tears ran down her cheek, she looked in her rear view mirror and saw that her son had tears in his eyes, too. He moved closer to his sisters.

"Of course, I'll tell Marshall what happened, and we will head over there right away, and Robin it will be okay, I love you."

"I love you, too. O and Lily please could Ted, I don't think I will be able to survive that call. Bye, I will see you soon."

Bye, and I will call him."

They hung up. She had two more miles to go. She thought about the first night her and Barney got back together. The night were everything fell into place.

**I will have the next chapter soon. I hope you like it so far. I don't own any of the HIMYM characters, they all belong to CBS.**


	2. April 20, 2011

_**April 20, 2011.**_

The alarm went off. Robin hit the snooze button. She knew that today was going to be a long one. She had been called last night to do the early morning news. She was suppose to interview some famous book writer. She couldn't believe she had been chosen to do it.

She was sure that the job was going to go to Sandy Rivers, but he had to cancel due to a cold. Serves him right. She hadn't had time tell the gang yet, only Ted because they lived together, and he had over heard the call. She got out of bed and got ready.

She made Ted promise he wouldn't tell anyone about it. He was going to get the whole gang up here after she left and have them watch her. They were going to be so happy for her. She finish putting on her makeup and walk her bedroom. Ted was already up and had breakfast all out and made. She smiled, Ted was always so sweet, sometimes she wonder why she even broke up with him. He was sitting at their small little table reading the paper.

"Aw, Ted did you make me breakfast for my big day."

Ted put the paper down and look at her with a confused face.

"Oh crap, today is your interviewing that Harry Potter. I forgot. No, this breakfast is for Zoey. I'm meeting her parents today, and I wanted to make sure everything goes well, so I made her breakfast."

"Are you freaking kidding, how could you forget, it just happen last night. Oh yeah I forgot ever time you get a new girlfriend, you forget about your friends and what goes on in their lives."

"What, Robin it's not even like that. Zoey just came over here this morning, I didn't mean to hurt."

She cut him off.

"Save it Mosby, just please tell me you remember to call everyone over here to watch me. or was that to much to ask."

"I'm sorry, but I can do it now."

"It's to late now, I'll just call them from my cab and tell them to watch it. Have a great day meeting the parents, bye."

She stormed out and slammed the door. Now she remember why they broke up. They were two different people. She took out her phone, she didn't really feel like talking. So she sent a text to Lily, Marshall, and Barney, telling them to tune into her show at 7 am for a big surprise. She caught her taxi and drove off to work. She got Barney's text when the taxi stopped at her job.

"Oh, what is it Scherbatsky. You going to do a little Robin Sparkles show for us.:) I'll tune in for that.

She smiled as she read that text. Barney could always do that. She couldn't stay mad or sad around him for long. She was about to write back when Lily's text came in.

"Are you going to be on the news? Congrats my girl, we will definitely be among your million viewers. We got some news too, I'll tell you later at the bar. Good Luck.

Lily was crazy, but without a doubt she was Robin best friend. She knew things about her no else knew or could possibly understand. She walked into her job and went to her boss's office. Who she saw sitting in their made her heart crush.

"Sandy what are you doing here?"

Her boss looked at her with confusion. Then he said the words she was dreading

"Robin didn't my assistant call you, Sandy could make it after all, I'm sorry. Linda was suppose to call you. This is really embarrassing."

Holding back her tears, she mumbled out.

"It's fine. I didn't have my hopes to high. Sir, do you think I could take the day off? I think I got Sandy's illness."

"Of course, I hope you feel better, and I'm really sorry." Her boss said.

Robin smiled and walked out. She kept walking until she was out on the streets of her job. She felt the tears coming. She flagged down a taxi, and told him to drive her to Maclaren's. She wasn't going to cry, especially in front of a stranger.

The cab ride was quick, she paid them and got out. She sat down on the steps that led to her apartment, and there. Where everything seemed to happened, she burst into tears. It all came out. How her life seem not to be going anywhere. Relationship that didn't seemed longer than a week, with deadbeat guys. How she was always last at her job, when she did the most work, and deserved more than they gave her. She heard the doors opened behind her.

She wiped her eyes fast and stood up to see Ted and Zoey walking out the doors. The last two people she wanted to see.

"Robin, why aren't you at work?" Ted asked.

Robin looked at her watch, the show she was suppose to be on would be starting in 20 minutes.

"Sandy got better, but you didn't know that. So where are you going? You weren't even going to watch it, were you? It don't know why I bother telling you anything, do you even care about anyone or anything, besides your bimbo girlfriends."

"HEY!" cried out Zoey.

"Robin, I'm sorry about what happened, but we were just heading to Maclaren's. Everyone's there and we were going to watch your show together, I didn't mean to hurt you earlier. Barney called me and he set up the whole thing up. So we could all watch you. As a group."

Tears filled her eyes again. She didn't mean to blow up at Ted like that. She knew he did the best he could, and Zoey wasn't that bad of a person, but everyone knew she could get annoying. She couldn't even think of anything to say. She just ran past them up to the apartment. She open the door, and ran to her room. How could she blow up like to Ted? She probably hurt him. She laid in bed and cried into her pillow.

It was about 20 mins later when she heard the door open to the apartment and Barney voice say her name.

"Robin, are you in here."

She couldn't see him now, not looking like a total wreck, she didn't even have time to lift her head up, when her bedroom door opened.

"I told the others that only one of should come up here, we drew straws, and I you can see I lost." He said with that cute little smile of his. She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes.

"O, that's not a good look for you, Scherbatsky." He said as he sat down on the edge of bed.

"Your not looking so good yourself." She said as fixed her hair and climb out of bed.

"Ted told us about your work, that Sandy guy is a douche. I'm sorry. Robin you can't let this destroy you, I know your so much stronger than that, or have you gone soft on me." He said as he grab her arm and pulled her down next to him. Her head fell down.

"I don't think I can take being this strong anymore, Barney. My life is going no where. My job, everything."

"Robin, is this really all about not getting this job, or something else."

"No, Barney I've been holding this feelings in for a while. Ever since Lily and Marshal found out they might not be able to have kids, then Marshal dad died. All the deadbeat guys I have been dating Then Ted with his girlfriend, then he didn't even remember my show this morning, then when I saw Sandy at work, and they said he was going to do the show I lost it. I didn't mean to blow up at Ted like that. I just know what to do anymore." She explained to him with tears coming out here eyes.

He wiped her tears away and hugged her.

"Ted deserve that, someone needed to put him in his place. Robin, things will get better, I promise." He said as he lifted her head up. His kissed her on her forehead, then her cheek, his lips slower reach hers. He grabbed her closer to him and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. His lips were so soft and gentle. She put her hand around his neck and pulled him near her. The kiss seem to last a lifetime. She finally pulled off him and stood up. She paced back in forth.

"What's wrong, Robin" Barney asked as he stood up and moved towards her.

She stopped and look into his eyes. His beautiful light blue eyes, with a little hint of green. She knew she wanted this to happened, just as much as she did.

"Barney, we can't. Think about our friendship, the last time we were together."

"What, we had a great time, Ya we fought, then you made me fat, but we are better than that now. I know I have change, Robin... I love you. I don't want to ever hurt you. I'm done with this life of booze and bimbos, I"

He couldn't finish the last part, Robin ran into his arms, grabbed him closer. She put her lips against his. He slowly opened his mouth it took it all in. His fingers ran threw her hair, and he pick her up and set her gentle on the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt and caressed her skin softly. It was so soft.

Everything was quiet in the room. He kissed her gentle on her bellybutton. He knew that felt so good to her. He knew so much about her. He stood up, took off his jacket, ripped off his brand new tie, and unbutton his shirt. She loved his suits. She could never tell him that tho. He took off his belt, then down went his pants. He got back on her, he nibbled on her ear, and softly kissed her neck. She took off her skirt. They were both down into their underwear now. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Robin, you are so beautiful. I don't want anyone else, just you."

Robin bit her bottom lip and kiss him so softly. He was undoing her bra, when they heard the one noise they didn't want to hear. The apartment door opening. They Lily's voice followed behind it, along with Marshal and Ted's.

"Robin, Barney, is everything ok, you have been up here a while." Lily said in her soft little mouse voice.

Barney and Robin looked at each other. They knew they wanted to be together, but they didn't want everyone knowing now.

"Go out the window. I'll just say you left to get me ice cream or something."

"Robin, I'm not climbing out the window, let's just tell them we are back together. Wait I forgot about the friends we have. Out the window it is."

He kissed her softly on her lips and then started getting dressed. She did the same after she locked the door. She yelled out to the gang.

"Hold on guys, I'm getting dressed. Barney went out to get me some ice cream."

Lily,Marshal, and Ted looked at each other. They knew that was impossible because they had been out in the lobby the whole time, waiting for him to come down. They smiled at each other.

"Alright, Robin. We will be out here when your done." Ted said.

Robin put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked at Barney as he climbed down the fire escape. She walked towards the window and said,

"You know, I've always had a thing for bad boys."

He smiled and jumped down to the next set of stairs. She watched until he was safely on the ground. She saw him wink up at her. She bit her bottom lip again and walked out of her bedroom. All her friends were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, anyone want a beer or something." She said as she fixed her hair and walked into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Lily ran in there behind her.

"Where's the poop, Robin." She asked as she came up behind her.

"What poop."

"Come on, we all were waiting down in the lobby, so we know Barney didn't leave to get ice cream. Do you have him tie up in your room, huh?"

"Oh my god, Lily. What's wrong with you?" She said. She tried not laugh. Lily was one of the craziest girls she ever met. She loved her so much.

"Look if you tell me, I will go out there and lie my ass off. Please."

"Lily, you know you can't keep a secret."

"Oh, something did happened."

"I didn't say that, it's just."

Robin looked at her best friend. She wanted to tell, but after she already made Barney climb down the fire escape. Plus she didn't even know if they would get back together. She knew she still had feelings for him, but could she really open up again to him, what it fell apart like last time. She couldn't take that heart brake again and neither could Barney. The whole group probably couldn't handle it.

It could end badly. It always could end great. He told her that he was done with that life. That he just wanted her. Was he being true, or was she another one of his conquests, to find himself. No, he wouldn't do that to her. He had change so much after he met his dad, and when he came back from that drunken night with his father.

Something in Barney Stinson had change. Maybe this could be it, the moment she had been waiting for. They already know so much about each other. They wouldn't have to go through the honeymoon stage again. The one that almost made the whole group vomit every time they were around. She couldn't keep in any longer.

"You can't tell a soul, we don't know even know we are going to do about it." She said.

Lily smiled. Robin told her everything that happened. How sweet his was, all the way to the part where came in and interrupted everything.

"So, he is still in there hiding out. Kinky Robin, saving it for later."

Robin smiled as she shook head.

"No, I made him go down the fire escape."

"I bet he is used to that." Lily smiled as she said.

Robin opened her mouth to talk again, but was cut short as the door open and Barney stepped through. He really got her some ice cream. She smiled. She didn't care anymore. She wanted everyone to know. She ran right up him threw her arms around him and gave him a warm kiss. The lips broke apart, she looked up at him and they both smiled.

"Whoa, what's going on guys. Are you guys back together? When did this happened, I'm always the last to know everything." Marshal cried out. Ted and him both stood up.

"Come down, Marshal. It just happened." Lily said as walked to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Well you still knew before me." He said as he hugged her.

"Are you sure this such a good idea?" Ted asked.

Robin knew Ted would be a skeptic. He had his reasons. Their relationship wasn't the greatest, but they were older now, and they both knew what they wanted each other.

"Ted, we are both adults. If we want any advice from our parents, we would be talking to them about this. So just be a friend, Ted. For just this one time." Robin said as she kissed Barney again.

Barney kissed her back. He pulled away to say one more thing to Ted.

"And, Ted if it doesn't work this time, I will pay you a million dollars and let you slap me 10 times in a row."

"Deal" Ted said with a smile on his.

They all smiled. Lily and Marshal looked into each other eyes and smiled. They both said the one thing Barney and Robin didn't want to hear.

"Now we have are favorite double date couple back."

Barney and Robin looked at each other. Barney made a fake gun with his hands and shot both his and Robin's head at the same time.

" Hey let's give the new couple some space, to get their freak on." Marshal said as he grabbed Lily's arm and led her out the door. Ted smiled at Robin and Barney, then he followed behind the couple. As soon as the door close, Barney put his arms around Robin and kiss her with his warms lips. He let her go, and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"I promise I will never hurt you again. Your the only one for me, I love you, Robin."

"I love you, Barney. I want to be yours forever. Promise you will never leave me"

"Promise" Barney said as he pulled her lips closer to his. He kiss her so softly.


	3. Just Wait

**Present Day**

Robin pulled into the County General parking lot. She parked the car and then looked back at her and Barney's three kids.

"Hey guys, were here. I know this must be scary. But we have to stay strong, for daddy."

"Alright, Mommy. We won't cry. Promise." Her little Katie bug said.

Barney Jr looked at his mom with worried in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Sweetie, it will be ok. Unbuckle your sisters, and let's head in. Your aunt Lily, Uncle Marshal and Uncle Ted will be here soon."

"Alright, mom." Barney Jr, did as he was told. They all climbed out of the car. Brittany and Katie both grabbed one of theirs mom's arms. Barney Jr, grabbed Brittany hand and they all walked in as family.

They all walked over to the elevators. When it came down they climbed in. Robin pressed the fourth floor butten, but before the doors close, she saw Marshal running towards it, she put her arm in front of the door so it didn't close. She smiled as she saw Lily and Ted close behind him. Marshal grabbed Robin and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Robin. Barney is strong though. He will make it." Marshal said.

Lily and Ted climbed into the elevator with them. The doors close and the elevator went up. It was a quick and quiet ride. They all step out when it ding on the forth floor.

"Hey guys, why don't you go play in that little playroom, why I talk to everyone and ask the doctors when we can see your dad." Robin said as she pointed down the hall.

She knew they didn't want to leave her, but Barney Jr smiled and grabbed both his sisters hands and they walked down the hall. Robin walked up the nurses station and ask to see the doctor who called her ealier. The nurse told her, she would page him, but it may be a while because they are in surgrey with her husband right now.

She walked back to the group and they took a seat in the lobby, which had a clear view of the play area, where their children sat, not playing. But just sitting on the ground, holding one another. Tears filled Robin's eyes again. She looked around, all their friends were crying. After a few moments of silenced, Ted could barley get out what he wanted to say.

"Wht hapend, Robin."

She rubbed the tears away, and her bottom lip quivered.

"He was driving, driving to your house late last night. Like 2:05 a.m. It was basically morning. We had a fight, it was just a stupid fight. I didn't even want him to leave. We both knew we needed the time apart. He had been working longer hours, the kids missed him so much. I accused him of cheating on me, and he stormed out. The last thing... the last thing I said, I can't.

Lily grabbed Marshal hand.

Robin caught her breath and started talking again.

"I got the call as I was getting the kids ready for school. A hit and run. He lost so much blood. They didn't find out about the crash till three hours later. Lil, he was out there alone, for three hours. He was probably so scared. It was a drunk driver, he crashed into a lightpole a couple blocks a head. He didn't make it, they didn't know he had hit someone else till they saw the paint transfer on his car. How could they not know.?

She layed her head down on her knees and started crying louder. She knew her kids could probably hear her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her life was so much better. Shortly after her and Barney got together. She got more job oppertines. 5 years ago, Sandy quit from there, so she was now the leading achor. Barney blessed her with three kids, she never wanted kids. But when they were with the man she loved, she loved them.

She loved all three of her kids. They were even talking about having another. Lily and Marshal were already on there fourth now. They had the most beautiful kids, Two boys and one little girl. and Ted. He finally found the woman of his dreams. They met the day of her and Barney's wedding. It was Barney sister, from his dad side. When they first met it was like love at first sight. He fell head over heels for her. Now they had two beautiful children. A boy and a girl.

Lily broke the silence.

"Robin, everything will be ok. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Barney wouldn't want that. He also wouldn't want you to cry, you know how he hates when you cry."

Robin lifted her head up and smiled. She looked up and saw her children. They were all crying. She motioned for them to come over. They ran so fast to her and wrapped thier arms around her. Her face lit up. She loved her kids so much, she had to stay strong for them. They all sat beside her.

"Mommy, I don't like this. This isn't an awesome day." Brittany said with a frown on her face.

Marshal smiled at her. The he said,

"Hey, I know what we can do to make the time go by, and for us to have a awesome time here. B.J., why don't you show us that magic trick you have been working on."

Barney Jr. smiled a little bit.

"I'm not that good at it, dad didn't finish teaching me."

"Yet." Marshal said. " He will though, and you guys are going to the best tricks in the world. Maybe one day you will be in Las Vegas, or something. Just wait."

"That would... that big L word daddy's always saying." Katie said.

"Yes that would be, sweetie." Robin said.

She loved her kids so much. She never thought she would ever have kids, let alone be married. But she was. She had it all. She can still remember the day she told Barney she was pregnant, his reaction was not what she thought it would be.


	4. May 2, 2013

_**May 2, 2013**_

Robin looked down at her wedding ring as she wash the dishes. She still couldn't believe it, but there it was plain as day. Her and Barney had been married almost 4 months now. They had their ups and downs. She looked at the time on the stove. It was almot 630 in the morning. Barney would be waking up soon. She made him a big breakfast, with eggs, bacon, grits, and toast. He hated when she cooked for him, but he had given her so much, she wanted to return the favor.

She walked into their living room, and put on their favortie song, the one they danced to own there wedding day, What I like about you. It was the most romatic songs but it was good for their relationship. She press play on the song, and played it just loud enough for Barney to hear. She knew it wouldn't be long.

She set his breakfast at his usual spot on the table. She heard his grunts and footsteps coming down the hall. A smile spread across her face as she turned around and saw Barney stepping into the kitchen with sweat pants and no shit on.

He was finally wearing normal stuff to bed, instead of his suit P.J's. He looked so funny when he wore that.

"Good morning, sweetie." Barney said as he pecked her on her cheek.

She smiled and kiss him on his lips.

"I made you breakfast, for your big day." She said as she pointed for him to sit down.

"You know I like to make you breakfast, but thank you."

He sat down and she did the same, he smiled than began eating his food.

"I'm going to the doctor today." Robin said as she put some eggs into her mouth.

"Why?" Barney asked.

"You know I haven't been feeling well I don't know what's wrong with me, it may be the flu." Robin replied.

"You better not get me sick, Scherba, I mean Stinson, I'm still not used to that." He said back with a smile.

They finished their meal. As Robin stood up, Barney walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled at her, and kiss her softly. He moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"I love you, Mrs. Stinson." Barney said as hugged her closer to him.

"I love you, Mr. Stinson." She said as she kiss him.

They held each other for a couple more mins, they then said there goodbyes. Barney headed to work and Robin headed to her doctor appointment.

Robin set in the waiting room of the doctor's office, for what seemed like hrs. Her doctor already drew blood, and got a urine sample for the nescessary tests.

She was getting impatient. She was just getting ready to leave, when the doctor came in and said he had the test results.

Robin walked down the hall with doctor till they got his office. She sat down when they walked in.

"So doc, what's wrong with me. Do I got the flu or something.?" Robin asked.

The doctor sat down and opened her file.

"No dear, it's nothing like that. Mrs. Stinson I'm pleased to inform you that you are pregnant." The doctor replied

Robin's face went white. She was stunned.

"That's not possible, I'm on birth control, there must be some mistake."

"Tests don't lie, Mrs. Stinson. Not all birth control works, if you don't want this child, there are other alternatives."

"No, um, thank you, sir." Robin said as she got up and rushed out of the doctor office. She flagged down a taxi, one stopped. She told the driver to take her to Maclaren's, she knew the gang should be there by now.

She thought about what the doctor said the whole ride over. She couldn't believe it. How would Barney feel. She knew Lily would be excited, it would be a new play date for her son, Jamie. He was almost 2 now.

The cab stopped right in front of the bar. She paid the driver and stepped out. She walked into the bar, there she saw Marshal, Lily, and Ted in their usual spot. She smiled. They all waved to her as she walked up to them.

"Hey girl, how you been?" Lily asked as moved over for Robin to take a sit next to her.

"Fine, just a long day."

"Well, let me get you a drink. Do you want the usual?" Ted asked as he stood up.

"No, just a soda." Robin said

They gang mouth dropped. Robin never refused a drink, especially one she wasn't paying for.

Lily looked at her and asked,

"Are you sure your ok, Robin."

Robin put her hand on her forehead. She didn't want them to know until she told Barney. He would be upset that he was the last to know. So she just swallowed her words and replied.

"I'm fine, just not feeling up to drinking right now."

She saw that Lily had a curious look on her face. Robin needed Barney to be hear soon, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from her for long.

She got her phone out her purse, and texted Barney.

_Hey, we need to talk. Where are you._

A minute later she got a text back from him.

_Bout to be at the bar._

She was writing back, when she saw him walked into the bar. She put her phone down, and smiled. She got up kiss and hugged him when he got to their booth.

"Hey guys,did you miss me." Barney said with a smile.

"I see you all day at work, I could use a little more time apart." Marshal said.

"Hey can we go out the back and talk real fast." Robin asked she grabbed his arm and led him towards the back.

Everyone looked confused. They never told stuff in confindence.

"We will be right back, and I will tell you guys." Robin said as she rushed outside.

They stepped into the alley behind the bar.

"Robin, to you want to get down and dirty in the alley. I've had sex in alo"

Barney stopped what he was saying when he saw the glare on Robin's face.

"Barney, I went to the doctor's today."

"Yeah, I know. You told me this morning. Let me guess you got that nasty swine flu. Probably from Jamie, that baby has so much grems, ugh babies." Barney said with a smile.

"He is a cute baby. I mean all babies have their own level of cuteness. I bet our baby will." Robin said.

"Our baby, Robin that's not till a while down the road. I mean we are not ready for baby, you know that.' Barney replied.

"Well, what if something happened and we got one ealier than we wanted." Robin said.

Barney eyes got wide, and from that she knew he had caught on.

"Robin, are you?" Barney asked.

Robin bit her bottom lip. She only did this when she was nervous or turned on.

"Yes, that's what the doctor told me today, I guess it wasn't the flu." She said with a little laugh at the end.

Barney looked down at the ground and then back up again. Robin saw on her face what she was expecting. A smile. She just told Barney Stinson, the man who alway thought babies were gross, and annoying, that she was pregnant, and he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling, I'm not kidding you know." Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, it's not something we planned, and I've always been scared of having one. But when it's with you, it makes it less scary. I love you, Robin and I'm goin to love this baby." Barney said as he ran up to her and kissed her. He kept holding her close and kissing her. She didn't want him to stop. She was so happy.

After a few moments he slowly pulled away. They both had smiles on their faces. Robin was the first to speak.

"Barney, you are always suprising me. I really thought you would be freak out, I love you."

He gazed into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, now let's go tell the others. You know Lily's going to excited." Barney said as he grabbed her hand and led her back into the bar.

The group turned around as they walked into the bar. They got to the booth, and sat down. Marshal was missing.

"Hey guys, we got some news to tell you, where's Marshal." Robin asked as she looked around the bar for him.

"He went to get Jamie from daycare, what's the news, I'll tell him later." Lily said with a smile on her face. She looked so excited to hear what her best friend was going to say.

Barney and Robin looked at each other, and smiled.

"Well, I went to the doctor today, and found out, that I'm pregnant."

Lily and Ted's mouthed dropped. They both looked shocked.

"That's so wonderful. I'm so happy for you guys." Lily said as stood up. Robin did the same. They both hugged one other. Barney and Ted got up next.

"Dude, that's great." Ted said. "Me and Carly have been trying for..."

"Dude, I don't want to hear that." Barney cut him off.

The whole gang gathered in a group hug.

Robin knew her life was full of love, she loved Barney and she knew that he was in for the long haul.

"Uh oh, Marshal going to be mad that he was the last to know." Lily said.

"He will be ok, we will let you guys be the godparnet's to make up for it." Barney replied.

Lily's face lit up like she just won a million dollars.

Robin smiled up at Barney and kissed him.

Robin leaned in towards Barney and whispered in his ear.

"I love you. Promise me you won't ever leave me or our baby

"Promise" He whispered and then he kissed her.


	5. He's Okay

**Present Day**

Robin was in deep thought when the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Can I speak to, Mrs. Stinson." The doctor said as he looked down at a chart he was holding.

Robin shot her head up when she heard her name.

"That's me." She said as she got up, almost tripping over her purse.

She cuaght herself and walked over to the docter. He motioned for her to follow him out into the hall.

"No, whatver you want to say, you can say in front of our kids and friends. They are liked family to me and my husband.

The docter nodded his head and said

"Very well. Your husband lost a lot of blood. The car crash did some a great deal of damage to his body. It was very touch and go for a moment, but we finally sustained him.

"So he is alive, when can we see him. I want to see him now." Robin intrupted.

"He is resting now, but Mrs. Stinson, i'm afraid his liver and one of his kidney's were badly injured, one took at the damaged kidney, but without a liver transplant, he won't make it to the end of the week, I'm sorry." The doctor finished.

"So, after everything you did, he still may die. Why can't you find him a liver, how hard is that. You didn't get him to four hours after that drunk ran him off the road, the least you could do is get him a liver." Robin yelled as tears fell down her cheeks.

Lily came up behind her and put her head on her shoulder. Robin began to cry louder.

"I'm sorry, the only thing we can do is put him on the emercency transplant list, but that even takes a few days to verfy. The man who cause your husband accident is in a coma, but

"In a coma, I thought he died. That's what the doctor told me on the phone this morning.

"He did, but the docters brought him back, brain dead on course. It's up to his family to pulled the plug, but they believe he will make it. So they aren't going to do it, if they did, his liver would be your husband's best bet.

"Why won't they pulled the plug, he ran my husband off the road the least his family could do is give Barney his liver. What's wrong with them, he isn't nothing but a drunk." Robin cried out.

"We are talking with them now, they may change their minds, or he may not make it threw the night. He is already an organ donor, so they have no say if your husband gets the liver or not, it's just up to them to pull the pulg, I'm really sorry ma'm, your husband is resting now, but you may go see him. All of you can, but visiting hours end at 5." The docter siad then he walked off.

Robin was still crying. She turned to look at her kids, they were sitting down. They all had tears in their eyes. She knew they were scared . She walked over to them and got her knees and looked up at them.

"Your daddy going to be just fine, don't you worry. Come on, the doctor said we can go see them." Robin said as she stood back up as she held out her hand. They all stood up and grabbed each other hands. Brittany was on the end, and she grabbed her mom's hand. Robin led all her three children out towards Barney's room. Ted, Lily, and Marshal followed behind.

Robin stopped in front of the door that said RM. 420. She looked at the number, It was the date that her and Barney got back together. She smiled. She twisted the door handle and led their kids, and the gang in.

The first thing everyone saw was the tubes and machines they had hooked up to their loved one. His face was scratched up. Both his legs were wrapped in cast. His left arm was wrapped up as well, but it was hanging up.

Robin eyes teared up. Their daughthers moved behind her back, they were scared. Her son walked out in front of the group. He walked over to the right side of Barney's bed and sat down next to him. He laid his head on his chest.

Robin walked slowly over to Barney. Katie and Brittany followed behind. Ted grabbed two chairs from the side and set them on the left side of Barney's bed. Robin sat on the edge of his bed. She rubbed his legs.

"Britt and Katie these chairs are for you guys." Ted said as he pointed to the chairs he jus sat next to Barney.

The girls smile at their uncle, and then they sat down.

_Thank you. _Robin mouthed as Ted walked to the end of the bed. Lily and Marshal stepped closer.

The room was quiet. No one spoke, they all just watched Barney, waiting for him to open his eyes. Robin looked at her watched. Visiting hours would be over soon. She was sure she could talk the docters into letting her and their children stay, but probably not the others.

She looked over at Lily. Without her even saying a word, Lily nodded and smiled. She knew this was a tough time for her. Plus Barney didn't need that many people here when he woke up.

Lily tugged on Marshal arm and motioned him to the door. He nodded. Ted saw the motion and followed behind.

"We love you guys, call us as soon as he wakes up." Lily said as they walked out the door.

Robin nodded and smiled. She moved closer to Barney

Robin looked over at Barney Jr. he was still laying on his father's chest. She wondered if Barney knew he was there, or that any of them were. She hoped he did. She looked over at her daughters. They had fallen asleep, they both looked so peaceful and beautiful.

She moved Brittany's hair out her eyes. She saw the tiny scar she had above her left eye. She remember exactly how she got that scar too, it was there the day she and her sister was born. It was actually a miracle she had them, and Robin didn't believe in miracles often.


	6. August 22, 2018

_**August 22, 2018**_

Robin looked in the mirror at her pregnant belly, she was now 6 months along, with twins. Both girls. She smiled. She was so happy.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to her son's room. He was 4 almost 5 now. He would be starting Kindergarten soon. She opened his door. He was still fast asleep on his Iron Man bed sheets.

She walked into his room. He was spread out all over his bed. He slept just like dad, taking up the whole bed. He had just started sleeping in his room again. He said their were monsters under his bed. Barney looked under it one time, put on this show liked he was beating something up and Barney Jr. slept in there ever since.

Barney was always doing little things like that. He already taught him so many magic tricks and even pick up lines. He was sent home from daycare one day for telling a little girl that if he wanted to honk her honkers.

Robin walked over to the his bed and sat down next to him.

"B.J, it's time for school, sweetie." Robin said as she rubbed his back and gently shook him.

He moved around and they turned over on his back. His eyes slowly opened. She saw a big smile wiped across his face.

"MOMMY." Barney Jr. yelled as he sat up and hugged her.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep good?" Robin asked as she kissed him on top of his head. He nodded as he hugged her tighter.

"Is daddy up yet?" He asked with a bug smile

"I'm sorry sweetie, he had to leave early for work, but he told me to tell you he loves you and to give you a bunch of kisses fromhim" She said as started to kiss him all over and tickle him.

He started to laugh and move around to try and get away. She stopped playing around with him and stood up.

"Well I'll go start breakfast, and then we can head out, ok." Robin said.

"Can we have pancakes at aunt Lily's for breakfast, please." He asked as he jumped out of bed.

Robin looked down at him. She smiled.

"Alright, you go get dressed and I will give her call. Good thing we live so close to her." Robin said as she rubbed his head and started to walk out.

"Yeah, I'm glad we moved out of that scary apartment daddy bought." Barney Jr said as he picked out his clothes.

Robin smiled and then walked out the door. She closed it behind and grabbed her phone. She dial Lily's number.

_I'm happy we don't live in the city anymore, it's a dangerous place to raise a kid. _Robin thought as the phone rang.

"Good morning, Robin. What are you up to" Lily answered after four rings.

"Hey, nothing girl. B.J. just wanted to know if we could come over to have breakfast. Pancakes." Robin said with a laugh.

Lily laughed back

"Of course. We were just getting ready for work and getting Jamie dress for school. Everything is ready. So just come on over. It may be rushed because we our running a little late." Lily said.

"Alright, we will be there in a few, love you bye."

"Love you, bye." Lily said.

They hung up. Robin smiled and finshed getting ready. She was just finishing her hair when she heard Barney Jr. yell from the living room at her.

"I'm ready mommy, let's go, I'm hungry."

Robin smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Coming." She said as she walked towards the door.

She walked out and towards him. He was standing by the front door, he had already turned off all the lights.

"Well thank you, sweetie. Let's head out now." Robin said as she grabbed her keys and walked towards the door. Barney Jr opened it and walked out, she followed. They got in the car and drove two blocks to Lily's and Marshal house.

They walked up to the door, and little Barney rang the bell. Shortly after they were met with a friendly little face.

"Aunt Robin, and B.J." Cried out 6 year old Jamie Erikson.

Robin smiled and Barney ran inside. Robin followed and closed the door behind her. She saw Lily rushing around getting ready for work. She heard Marshal scearm in pain from the kitchen, Robin ran into to check things out. When she walked in she saw Marshal dressed up in his lawyer suit. Today was his last day at GNB, he finally got in a good job at McLaughlin and Stern. It was a good little business that was against everything GNB stood for, something Marshal wanted to be for a long time, Barney wasn't to happy about it. But he understood why Marshal needed to do it.

"Are you, ok.?" Robin asked as she saw Marshal put his left middle finger in his mouth.

He shook his head and mumbled out a few words.

". Finger."

"Ouch, I'm guessing you tried to take over Lily's job as cook." Robin said with a little laugh.

Marshal pulled his finger out of his mouth and said.

"Was taking out the last pancakes and my finger touched the eye. So what you doing here so early."

"Didn't Lily tell you, B.J wanted her famous pancakes this morning, so I called and she said it was fine." Robin answered

"It's been really hectic this morning, we haven't got much out to one another. You know with the new baby and all."

"Oh, yes how is little Kevin this morning?" Robin asked.

"My mom just came by and got him. She is going to keep him for a weekend and Jamie too, after school. Just so we can have a break, to get some sleep. Babies are not easy to sleep around." Marshal said with a laugh and a smile.

Robin knew had much they both loved their babies. Robin turned around as she heard B.J. and Jamie run in.

"Hey settle down boys, and get to the table, breakfast is served." Marshal said.

They sat down and Marshal put the pancakes in front of them.

Robin smiled as she saw both their faces lit up like it was christmas day.

Lily walked into the kitchen, she was all ready for work now.

"Hey Robin, how long have you been here?" Lily said as she hugged her.

"Not long, I'm bout to head out, or B.J. is going to be late, I won't have time to go see Barney liked I promised." Robin said as hugged Lily back.

"Hey, I could take B.J. to school, she he goes to the one a teach at, that way Marshal can ride with you and you can go see Barney. Barney can just drive him back home afterwards." Lily said as walked to the fridge.

"That sounds like a good plan, are you ok with that Marshal, I really want to see Barney." Robin said with a puppy dog face.

Marshal rolled his eyes and nodded yes.

Robin smiled.

"Well you guys better head out now, Marshal. No need for us both to be late. I'll get the boys ready and head out." Lily said as she kissed Marshal.

Robin loved them. She was so happy she had love like that.

"Barney better not drive crazy, like he usual does." Marshal said as he kissed Lily.

Robin rolled her eyes and mumbled wuss under her breath.

She walked over to Barney Jr and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye sweetie, I love you. See you after school."

"Love you 2, Mommy"

"Bye Jamie" Robin said.

"Bye." He said back with a mouth full of pancakes.

She smiled. He was so much like his father also.

She walked out the kitchen door after she said her goodbyes to Lily. Marshal kissed his son and wife goodbye, then he followed behind.

Robin and Marshal didn't hang out much or even talked much. So the car ride to GNB was a quiet one. They were getting close to it, when Marshal spoke.

"Hey, you wanna park the car in the parking garage there and walk to the coffeehouse near GNB. I really couls use some."

Robin smiled and replied back.

"Sure, I'm jones for one, 2.

Marshal laughed. Robin pulled into the parking garage, it was darker than it usually was. She parked the car near the exit and they both stepped out.

She didn't like parking over here, she heard stories about muggings here, but she had Marshal with her, she doubted anyone would try something with this big man, they didn't know he was a sissy like she did.

They walked toward the exit. They were almost out, when Robin worst fears came true.

A black hooded firgure came out of the shadows. He had a knife in his hand. They both stopped cold in their tracks. Robin saw the guy's faced. He didn't looked older than 15.

"Give me all your money, I'll knife you both." The hooded boy said.

Robin looked terrifed, she tried backing up, but the boy grabbed her and yanked her towards him.

"Let her go." Marshal cried out.

It was to late, the boy already had the knife to her throat.

"I said give me you money, or the girl gets it."

Marshal hands began to shake as he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to the man.

The man flumbled through it and grabbed two hundred out, and thne threw it on the ground.

"Is this it/. Do you play me for a fool?" The mugger yelled in Marshal's face.

Robin kicked her leg back and hit him in the knee. He fell down. Robin tried running for it, but he grabbed her and stabbed her in her stomach. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Marshal dove for her, and as he did the mugger pulled out another knife and stabbed him in his shoulder. The knife felled and made a bang. The mugger moved towards, to end the job, but they were save by the sound of two men running towards them.

The hooded boy ran towards the exit, but was shot by a man in a blue shirt and kacky pants.

The two men ran towards Marshal. Marshal pushed them off and said,

"No, go to her, she's pregnant."

The men heard Robin groan. One ran to her, while the other called for an ambulence.

"Are you ok, we are here to help you, we are cops.

"Please, call my husband. He is under Barney in my phone." Robin said as she grabbed for her purse.

"I got it lady, stay still." One man said as he grabbed her phone out of her purse.

The man dial Barney's number.

Barney picked up after three rings.

"GO for Barney, sexy."

"Umm, this is Steven" The man said.

"Who the hell is Steven, where is Robin."

"Um, if that's your wife, I'm afraid there's been an accident, we have called an ambulence, they will be here shortly.

"What do you mean, did you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Whoa whoa, calm down, I'm a cop. I just saved her and her friend.

"What fri, never mind that, what hospital are they taking her too, I'll be there shortly."

"Probably, County General, that's the closet, wait here they come now, I'll asked." The man said.

There was silence on the phone as Barney waited to hear what hospital. The man got back on and told Barney that was the General. They both hung up.

The man put the phone up and put it back in the purse. The ambulence that took Robin already left. He saw Marshal getting loaded in a second one. He ran to it.

"Hey man, here's your friend's purse. I'll called her husband like she asked and he should be on the way now.

"Thank you." Marshal said weakly as the man handed him the purse.

The amblulence drove off.

Robin held her hand on her stomach as the ambulence drove her to the hospital. She was trying not to fall asleep, but she was in so much pain. She looked at the EMT working on her and she mumbled out a few words.

"Pregnant. Six months. Twins. Are. OK"

The EMT looked at her with a frown and said back.

"It doesn't look good ma'm, they may not make it."

Robin closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. Robin eyes shot open when she felt the ambulence stop. The doors swung up. They got her out and pushed her fast into the ER, she heard the EMT mumbled some words out but she couldn't tell what.

They pushed her into a room as docters and nurses flooded in. They lifted her slowly up and put her down on a hospital bed.

"Ma'm how far along are you.?" The docter, who looked to be in charge asked.

"Well, I'm afraid we are going to have an emergency Caesarean section, the wound is to deep, it may have hit the baby."

"Babies" Robin mumbled out.

The doctor looked worried.

"I promise we will do everything for you children."

Robin smiled. She wished Barney was here.

"Doctor, has my husband arrived, yet." Robin said

The doctor frowned.

"No dear, as soon as gets here, I will tell the nurse to let him in here." The doctor said as he motioned for one of the nurse to go tell that to the front desk.

The doctor preped her for the surgery. She wanted to see Barney before she went under, and she got what she wanted. A moment later, Barney ran through the door. He looked so worried.

"Robin." He said as he ran to her side.

"Barney, I'm so happy your here. I didn't think you would make it. Sweetie, i'm so scared. For me and the babies. They are going to be born so early." Robin cried.

"I know, but I'm going to be here the whole time." Barney said with a smile. He kissed her on her forehead. She smile back up. The doctor put her under sedation. She started to drift asleep, but before she was out she said one last thing to Barney.

"Barney, call Lily, Marshal was stabbed too."

Barney eyes grew wide and he dial the phone. He knew Lily would be at work but she always answered her phone.

"Barney, I'm work can't talk now." Lily answered.

"Lil" Barney said. Lily could hear the words in his voice.

"What's wrong, Barney. Did something happened? Lily said with panic in her voice.

Barney explain what happened. At least what he knew. He could hear Lily crying.

"Lily, it will be ok. I'll go see what room Marshal is in, don't panic." Barney said.

"I'll be up there soon, I'll just have someone take over my class, Barney I''m sorry." Lily said.

"Bye, see you soon." Barney said with despair.

Barney walked out of the hospital room, towards the nurses station. He asked what room Marshal Erikson was being held in. They told him it was just down the hall. He walked down to his room and walked in.

" Hey what's up." Barney said as saw Marshal sitting on the bed with a wrap around his shoulder.

Marshal face looked like he been crying. He jumped out of his bed a walked over to Barney's

"How's Robin, and the babies?" Marshal asked with concern in his voice.

"They had to deliver the babies early, through some kind of sea section or something." Barney replied.

"What happened, Marshal. Why was she even in that part of town?, why didn't you call me instead of some cop, no why didn't you stop her from getting hurt!" Barney yelled.

"Barney, it's not my fault. I feel bad, but that's nothing I could have done, if I tried, we would probably be dead." Marshal said.

"How did she even get stabbed, did you not give him what he wanted, MARSHAL I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY WIFE, YOUR FRIEND, IS FIGHTING FOR HER AND OUR BABIES LIVES, WHILE YOU JUST HAVE A DAMN CUT ON YOUR SHOULDER." Barney yelled as he moved closer to Marshal with rage in his eyes.

"Barney, I know your upset, but this is no one fault. I love Robin like a sister, I would never let her get hurt."

"Well you did, I can't even"

Barney was cut short by the sound of Lily's voice.

"BARNEY, this isn't Marshal's fault. It's the man who did this to them. Instead of blaming your friend." She took a breath and shook her head.

"Just go be with your wife, I'm sure she would want you in the room when she wakes up."

Barney opened his mouth to say another word, but was cut off my Lily.

"Just go, I don't want to hear another thing from you."

Barney walked out and went back to Robin's room.

He had only bee gone a few moments he had thought, but it more like 20 minutes. He rushed in just as soon as they brought out his first baby girl. She was crying. He smiled as the doctor motioned for Barney to come near. Tears were running down his face. Al his cares and worries washed away as the doctor handed him his daughter. He held her in his hands for less than a second, before the nurse grabbed her. She started to clean her off, he looked back at Robin stomach, as the doctor pulled out his second baby. She wasn't moving or crying. He could see a cut above one of her eyes.

"Is she dead.?" Barney cried out.

The doctor didn't answered. He just slapped her on her behind. The room was quiet. The doctor did it once more, and Barney heard his daughther give out the most beautifulest cry he had ever heard.

"She's alive, she alive." Barney cried out as the doctor handed her over. He smiled, then handed her off to the nuse.

They both weigh 5 pounds, 1 oz. The nurses took them to the NICU. They doctors sewed Robin up. She had herself a big scar, from her waist to her bellybuttom. He smiled because he knew how mad she would be, but more happy when she knew that their babies would be ok.

The doctors moved Robin to a bigger room, so that they could bring the babies in when she woke up. Barney sat by her till she woke up.

Robin eyes slowly fluttered opened. She smiled when she saw Barney asleep in the chair next to her.

"Barney" Robin whispered.

Barney flicked his eye lids, but didn't wake up.

"Barney, hey wake up." Robin said louder.

Barney eyes shot opened. He jumped up and got closer to her.

"Oh. Robin, I'm so happy your ok, I was so worried." Barney said as he first kissed her on her forehead, then cheek, then he slowly moved to he lips. He keep kissing her over and over.

She smiled.

Barney pulled back and sat beside her.

"I'll be right back." He said as he jumped up.

"Please don't leave." Robin cried out.

"Well I need to tell the nurses to bring in our new beautiful daughthers." Barney said as a smile spread across her face.

"Our daughters." Robin said with tears in her eyes.

Tears filled Barney's eyes as he shooked his head yes.

"I'll also tell the others your here, We called Ted he has the kids." Barney said as he walked to the door.

"And Marshal. How is he?" Robin asked.

She saw anger on Barney's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Marshal, he is the one who got you."

He was cut short.

"Now you take that back, Barney. Now. Marshal did all that he could, it was my fault. That man had a knife to my throat, I'm the one who prevoked him, I kicked him. That's why we were stabbed, Marshal did nothing but tell the guys who ran the mugger off to save me and not worried about you better not say anything like this to Marshal." Robin said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Barney face washed over with shame. Robin noticed it.

"What did you do, Barney."

"I'm sorry, I really thought it was his fault. I yelled at him and said some cruel things."

"I don't even want to know what you said, you better say your sorry. Tell them all to come in here, I don't forget about asking about the babies." Robin said throwing up an arm and shooing him out.

A few moments later. Everyone came into Robin's room. Lily ran to her.

"I'm so happy you and the babes are ok."

"The nurses said they will bring the babies in a moment, it's almost feeding time." Barney said as he made his eyesbrows go up and down.

Robin rolled her eyes. She looked at Marshal. He was still far off by the door. He looked hurt.

"Marshal, come here." Robin said motioning for him.

He walked over and stood by Lily.

"Marshal, you were so brave, thank you for saving us." Robin said with a smile.

"Thanks" Marshal said as he put his hand in his pants.

"Marshal, I'm sorry for what I said. I have no excuse. I know it wasn't your fault. I was just scared." Barney said as went to hug Marshal.

Marshal hugged him back and started to cry.

"I'm sorry that this happened man, we shouldn't have parked there." Marshal cried out.

Barney pushed him off him.

"Dude, everyone is ok. That's all that matters, but don't ever cry on me again."

Marshal smiled and shook his head. He turned to Robin and smiled.

They all turned to the door as they heard it opened. Everyone's faced filled with joy when they saw two little babies, wrapped in pink blankets be pushed in by a nurse.

They nurse pushed the babies all the way up to Robin bed as the others moved out of the way. Barney walked over to Robin and their daugthers. Barney took a seat next to her, as they both looked at them. They looked at each other and smiled.

Lily and Marshal stood on the other side of the small bed the girls were in. Lily started to cry and then she said

"Who knew, that the two most antichildren and married. Would grow to have the three most beautiful children and be happily married. Together."

Marshal smiled at them and then looked up at Robin and said.

"Do you believe in mircales now, Robin."

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Yes, yes I do Marshal." She said as she squeezed Barney hand.

"Now will you hand me one of them." Robin laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"Barney jumped up. He looked down at them. They looked so tiny. He could still see the cut above his youngest daughther eye. He picked her up so softly and slowly. He then handed Robin her.

Robin looked down at her baby girl and watched as Barney picked up his other daughther.

He back down next to Robin.

"What should we name this little buggers." Barney said as he touched his daughther nose. The baby let out a little cough. They both said aw and smiled.

"Well I want to name one after my sister, Katie." Robin said. "I promise I would"

"Katie, ummm." He looked down at the baby he was holding.

"Ya, she looks like a Katie. Let's call her Katie Michelle Stinson" Barney said with a smile.

"Ya, that's pretty, now what about her. The one who got cut and lived." Robin smiled.

"Too bad it doesn't looked like lighting bolt like Harry Potter." Marshal laughed.

Robin looked at him and shook her head.

"Why don't we name her after your sister?" Robin asked Barney.

"Um, I don't know. This little girl doesn't seem like a Carly." Barney said.

"Your right, then what. What should your name be little one." Robin asked as she looked into her eyes.

"I think I want to call her Brittany Nicole. Like my grandma. She was such an inspiration on me when I was younger. Please Barney." Robin said with a smile.

He smiled back and said,

"Ya, I like that."

He leaned in and kissed her. They held them for a while. They Barney handed Katie to Lily, and Robin did the same with Brittany to Marshal.

They held them until they started to cry. They handed them both back to Robin, it was challenge, but she finally found a way to hold them.

"Hey, let's head out so this babies can be fed. B.J can stay with us tonight, if you want." Lily asked.

"That would be great, thank you." Robin answered.

"Your welcome, we love you." Lily said as she led Marshal out.

The room was empty now. Barney looked over at Robin with a face that was up to no good.

She smiled and blew him a kiss.

"It's feeding time." Barney said.

"Your something else, Barney." Robin said.

She pulled down both the sleeves to her gown and let her babies get some milk.

She looked up to see Barney's face. She rolled her eyes. He smiled and winked at her.

After she fed them, they went fast to sleep. Barney put them back in their little beds and smile as he sat down next to Robin.

"Barney, did they arrest the guy who did this to us. He didn't look older than 15." Robin asked with tears in her eyes.

He smiled and took her hand into his.

"He was 14, I'm sorry sweetie, he got shot at the scene, he didn't make it."

Robin looked sad. She didn't want anyone to die.

"It's not your fault sweetie."

"I know, I love you, Barney.

"Not as much as I love you and our family." He said as he kissed her.

They both looked into each others eyes, and smiled.

"Promise me you won't leave us." Robin said.

"Promise." Barney said as he kiss her.


	7. Irony

**Present Day**

It had been a five hours since the gang left. Robin woked from her sleep. The last thing she heard was Barney saying promise.

She looked up at him he was still sleeping. Their son was cuddled up close to him. She got up. She was straving. She would go to a vending machine and get something to drink and eat for her and the kids.

Robin got up and walked to the door. She turned back to look at her family. They looked so peaceful. Why did this have to happened. Why?

Robin walked out. The halls looked empty, there was one nurse at the smiled at Robin as she pass by. Robin smiled back.

Robin walked a good ways before she got to the room where the vending machines.

She hoped no one in there, she looked like crap. They was only one. A woman around her age. Robin walked in. The lady looked at her and gave her a weak smile. She looked as bad as Robin.

Robin walked over to the food machine and put her money in.

"They are all broken, a man on his way to fix them." The lady said.

Robin looked over at her,and smiled. She sat down.

"Well that sucks." Robin said.

"Yeah, I have been waiting almost an hour for him to come back, he probably won't, it's quiet in here. I can't here all the machines hooked to my husband.

Robin frowned. So this lady was here with her husband to. She wondered what happened.

"Ya, it's pretty quiet. It's nice. My husband is in here to." Robin said.

The lady looked over at her, she had been up almost as long as Robin, maybe longer. Her eyes looked so sad and dried out.

"Ya, well my stupid husband was drunk driving and ran another man off the road. The doctors say my husband is brain dead and he isn't ever going to wake up." The lady said.

Robin faced went white, and tears swelled up in her eyes. She was sitting with the wife of the husband who ran Barney off the road. She thought of all the things she wanted to say. How she wanted to get up and yell her at.

Why? It wasn't hurt fault. All Robin could say was,

"I'm sorry."

The lady smiled up at her and said.

"Thank you. I sure my husband won't make it either, but I just can't pull the plug. The doctors say that the other man has a wife and family, and he has a 95 percent change of living if I just give him my husband liver. But my husband has a family 2. Two beautiful kids who love him."

Robin looked at her. She never thought about the family of the driver, how they mess feel. She shouldn't be mad and have so much anger towards them.

"Do your kids know?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but they can't bring themselves to see them, they are both 13, twin boys. My husband wasn't always a drunk." The lady cut off and started to cry.

Robin moved towards her. She put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. My name is Robin." Robin said as she tried to comfort the woman.

The woman looked Robin and smiled.

"My name is Amber, sorry to unload on you like this." Amber said.

Robin smiled at her. She wanted to tell her so badly that her husband was the one that her's ran off the road, but she couldn't.

"I'm thinking about pulling th plug, you know to save this man. But how do I know he deserve it, I don't know him or his family. They could be ungreatful people." Amber said.

Robin understood what she was saying, and then asked her a personal question.

"Why did your husband start drinking."

Amber faced grew white and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask." Robin said.

"No,it's fine. I'll tell you." Amber said. " Well we have two kids, but we had three."

Robin eyes grew wide, and she started to frown.

"Ya, he was 15 when he died. He got shot. Stupid new york cops."

"I'm sorry, why did they shoot him." Robin asked.

Amber frowned.

"Well he was a lost boy, he was trying to mug a lady and man. Some cops were nearby, he stabbed the people and made a run for it. A stupid rookie cop, shot him. Even though he dropped his weapons."

Robin eyes grew wide. Could this boy be the one who stabbed her 6 years ago. The one who almost killed her and her children.

"What happened to the people?"

"Oh, they lived. I heard the woman was pregnant. But the babies lived. She had twin girls. Thank god no one got hurt." Amber said.

Robin knew it was true now. The man who had her husband life in his hands was the father of the boy that almost cost her, her daughthers lives.

"Amber, I'm sorry to hear that. I could never bare losing one of my kids, let alone my husband. But today I might lose him." Robin said.

"I'm sorry, if only he wasn't on the streets last night. I told him I was sorry." Amber said.

"Fight? Me too." Robin said with tears coming down her eyes.

"Yeah, I told him to just leave. I knew I shouldn't. I knew he would go to some bar to get wasted away. I never thought this would happened, never. I remember the last words I said to him.

"I hate you." They both said at the same time.

"I was just trying to get rid of some of our son's old things. He caught me and said I was trying to get rid of him. I couldn't live with the reminder of him any longer. He called me selfish." Amber said

Robin looked at her with sad eyes.

"Robin, I love my son, but his memory was destoring my husband. I just wanted him back, the man I feel in love with, the man who I loved. He was drinking his life away." Amber took a breath.

"You don't have to talk about it, if it makes you uncomfotable." Robin said.

Amber smiled up at her and then continued,

"I told him he was nothing but I drunk. His kids where scared of him and for him. He said that he needed time to get over the death of our son. I scearmed that it had been six years. He raised his hand to hit me, but he didn't, he never would.

Amber started to cry. Robin hugged her.

"It will be,ok. I promise." Robin said.

"He walked towards the door." Amber continued. "I said if you leave, don't bother coming back. He opened the door, then I screamed I hate you. He turned towards me, then walked out."

Amber started wailing.

"He looked so hurt, I never meant to hurt him. Robin, if your husband lives, never say it to him"

"I won't" Robin said as she started to wail.

"Amber, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Robin began to cry, she didn't want Amber to hate her, maybe if she heard about what Barney did the night of their fight. How great he was. She would then know he was a great person to recieve her husband liver.

"What happened between me and my husband the night of his accident."

Amber looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I would like to hear it."


	8. November 15, 2024

_**November 15th 2024**_

The alarm rang off. Robin look at the time. It was 7. Another day in the Stinson household. She looked over to Barney's side of the bed.

It was empty. Why wasn't she surprised, she thought. Barney had been working late ever night for a month now. He had missed all his kids soccer and ballot games for that whole month. They hardly saw their dad. Robin felt like he was getting tried of the family life. Maybe he had some young bimbo on the side.

Robin got out of bed, she was off work today. She walked out of her room and knock on both her kids door to wake them up.

She walked out into the kitchen and saw all breakfast out and made. She looked confused and walked over to the table there was a note there. From Barney.

_Hey Robin, and my wonderful kids. I'm sorry about me not being around that much this month, I promise that will change soon. I have two bigs suprises ready when I get home tonight I love you guys._

Robin crumbled up the paper, he had been making empty promises all month, she wasn't going to let her kids hopes fall again.

She heard the doors to her kids room opened. All three walked down towards the kitchen. They all looked tried. They had been up all night. Barney had promised to come home and have a movie night with them. He never showed.

"Hey guys, your dad never show."

"He did, at like two." B.J. said with a sad look on his face.

"Does daddy not like us anymore." Brittany asked with a sad look on her face.

"Sweetie, of course your daddy loves you. He just been having to work longer to get things done at work, he made you guy sthis breakfast before he left this morning. Now go get ready for school, your Aunt Lily will be here soon to get you." Robin said as she blew them kisses.

They all three smiled and ran off to get ready.

Robin looked at everything he made. He made everyone their favorite kind of eggs. Over easy for the twins and scrambled for her and Barney J.R.

She smiled. The kids got ready and ate their breakfast. Lily arrived five minutes after breakfast.

"Hey, guys." Lily said as she walked in. She had her little 2 year old daughther in her arms.

"Hey Lil, how are things." Robin asked.

"Nothing, hey guys we are running late, go get in the car, Kevin and Jamie are already in there." Lily said.

The kids ran past Lily and out the door.

"So how are things, you look down, Robin." Lily said.

"It's just Barney, he has been working late all month, I'm starting to think he has someone on the side, I don't know." Robin said with tears coming out her eyes.

"Robin, come here." Lily said as she opened her eyes for a hug.

Robin ran to her and hugged her.

"Robin, Barney loves you and those kids with his life, he isn't cheating. Now don't dwell on it. I'll bring the kids back after school. I love you. Bye" Lily said. '

Robin walked her out, and waved goodbye to their kids. They smiled and waved back.

Robin went back inside. She texted Barney.

_Hey,baby. Thank's for breakfast. Your always full of suprises. I love you, are you working late again tonight, I miss you._

Robin walked back to their bedroom. She turned on the tv and looked for a movie to watch.

She found her and Barney's favorite, Weekend at Bernies.

She sat laid down on the bed and pressed play on the movie. She knew she would fall asleep. She texted Lily and asked for the kids to stay over till after dinner. Lily said that she would

Robin put her phone on the dresser and fell fast asleep. She didn't wake till she heard her doorbell ring. She looked at the time, it was 10 at night, she couldn't believe she slept so long.

She ran to the door as it kept ringing. She opened it.

"About time mom." Barney J.R. said as he rushed passed her with his sisters following behind.

Lily was standing at the doorway too.

"Thank you for letting them have dinner at your place." Robin said as she hugged Lily.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Lily said as she walked back to her car.

Robin looked back and saw her daughthers sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, did you have fun?" Robin asked the girls.

"Yeah, were tried." They both said as they yawned.

"Well go get in your P.J.s and brush your teeth and I'll be in there to tuck you in." Robin said with a smile.

They smiled wide and ran to do what their mom said.

She smiled then walked into the kitchen. She saw B.J. in there with his head down.

"Hey, what's wrong baby." Robin said as sat beside him.

"Nothing, it's just. Jamie said Daddy works for a company that destorys the environment, and that daddy is evil." B.J. whined.

"Aw, sweetie. Well I'll have a talked with his mom."

"No, don't he will call ne a tattle tale, please don't." B.J. cried out.

"Honey, it's not nice for people to say that." Robin said.

"No, please. Daddy wouldn't tell." Barney said as he ran to his room and slammed the door.

Robin looked at his door. She would talk with him in a moment. She walked to Katie and Brittany room. She peeked in, they were already fast asleep.

She smiled and walked down to B.J. room. She opened it and looked in.

He was laying on his bed, crying.

"Sweetie, this isn't about what Jamie said is it." Robin said as she sat on his bed.

He sat up and shook his head.

"Daddy used to come to all my games and cheer me on. He said I was his champ. He told me he would teach me magic tricks all month, but he hasn't taught me one. Does daddy think I'm a loser or something.

Robin had tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, me and your dad love you. I will talk to him tonight and straighten him out." Robin said. She kissed him on his forehead and said goodnight.

"NIght mom." Barney said then he turned over and closed his eyes. She shut his light off and closed the door.

Robin heard her phone go off, she ran to her bedroom and grabbed it. It was a text from Barney. She press the open buttom

Her eyes fill with rage when she read the message.

_Oh, hi. you must be Barney's wife. I'm Sarah, Barney's assisant, he wanted me to tell you he probably won't be home till like 1, and that he was sorry and he loves you. :)_

Why was some girl, some assistant she never knew about, was texting her husband phone. Was he really cheating on her, I thought he was done with that life. How could she fall for this act. She should have known he couldn't survive with just one woman.

She threw her phone down and jumped into. She cried herself to sleep. She felt so sick and hungry. She just laid there, and took the hungry.

It drifted off, when she woke up it was 1:30. She looked Barney was still not home. She got out of bed and stormed to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. She went to the living room couch and sat there. She would wait till he got, she was going to get some answers.

She was sitting there ten minutes when the door opened.

She saw Barney step through.

"Well, looks whos dragging in at the crack of dawn."

Barney jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Robin, what are you doing up so late."

"I could ask you the same thing, out with ever girl in town, like the old days." Robin yelled.

"Keep it down will you, you will wake the kids." Barney snapped.

"Like you care." Robin snapped back.

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying you would rather be out with some young bimbo, then with your wife and kids."

Barney moved closer to her and shut the door.

"I wasn't out cheating on you, I was working. I love you and for you to even say that."

"What, what would you think if I was out this late, and I had some guy text you back saying I wouldn't be back to the morning." Robin yelled.

"Robin. I'm sorry I shouldn't had Sarah do that, she was already on my phone, so I just had her do it."

"Why was she on your phone, and why did it take so long for you to text back."

"Because I left my phone at the place we had lunch"

"We, who's we" Robin cut him off.

"Look I don't want to fight. I'm tried will talked about this in the morning." Barney said as he threw his suitcase on the couch along with his jacket.

"No, now. Who did you have lunch with. I mean you never have time to have lunch with me anymore." Robin yelled.

"It's not like that. I have been busy doing something for you and our family." Barney said.

"What is that? Giving them a younger mom." Robin snapped.

"Robin, I don't who this is talking, but it's not the woman I feel in love with." Barney said.

"Look, just go sleep at Ted's, I don't want you hear right now, you probably just got done with one of many of you girls tonight."

"Robin, you are my only girl. I've never cheated on you. I will go to Ted's, I'll be back after work tomorrow, maybe by then you will have change your attitude."

"Your children think you hate them, you are never hear no more. Why are you doing this?" Robin screamed.

"Because I love you. I'm doing it for us." Barney yelled as he got up in her face.

"I'm leaving before I say something I regret." Barney said as he grabbed his coat and grabbed for the door handle.

"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back." Robin yelled as she saw the door opened.

Barney stepped out into the night.

"I love you, Robin." Barney said without turning around.

Before she could stop herself, she didn't even mean to say it, it wasn't how she really felt.

"Well, I hate you Barney." Robin said as she ran to the door and slammed it behind him

She heard him say one last thing through the door.

"Open my suitcase, and you will see what I was doing for our family and you."

Then she heard his car start and him speed off.

Robin sat on the couch tears bursting down her cheeks.

She looked at the suitcase next to her. She was the only one to know the passcode. She looked through all the papers till, she then saw a folder marked family.

She opened the folder. She saw the deed to GNB, the bank Barney owned. It said sold on it.

_He sold the bank. _ She thought.

She saw a letter mark to my loved ones on it.

She read it out loud.

"Dear Stinsons Kids,

Lol. I never get tried of saying that. I'm sorry I haven't been around much this month, but it was all apart of my plan, I know it's twisted, but hey you know me. Well I've decided to sell the bank and retire early. I found some good people that will take it over, and pay all of us till the day we die. I have put away money for all of your colleges, yes you will be going to college. Me, your mom, your aunt Lily, uncle Marshal and Ted did, and so will you. You guys are my world. Now that I'm retiring early, we will now be able to go on more family trips and be happier. I have miss all of you so much this past month. You guys are my life never forget that. I know I can be difficult to deal with, but you just have to get use to it, I'm hear to stay. O I most forgot, pack your bags kids, because I love you, and we are going to disney world, for a whole month, right after school is out. Thank you for making me the dad I'm today, I didn't think I would be that great of one, but I guess I can pull it off. See you soon, my last day of work is November 12th."

Love Always your dad.

Tears ran down Robin's cheek. She couldn't believe it. Barney wasn't cheating. He really did care about her and the family they had made. What had she done. She was grabbing for the phone when I second letter fell out, it was mark Robin. She couldn't bring herself to read it, not till she called him and told him to come back.

She dial his number, it kept ringing and ringing. She stuck the note in her pocket. She dial again, it did the same thing. She kept doing it over and over till she fell asleep on the couch.


	9. Love

**Present day.**

"So he never answered." Amber asked as Robin stopped talking and begin to cry.

Robin shook her head. She put her head in her hands and wept louder.

She felt Amber put her shoulder around her.

"I'm sorry. Your, you and your family seemed like wonderful people. Especially your husband, what he did for you guys, just shows there are good people full of love out there."

Robin looked at Amber, she knew now that Amber would understand why she told her this story.

"He really is, I still have his letter in my pocket, I want to read it when he wakes up, he may not make it though" Robin said as tears ran down her cheek.

"Robin, I know the last and first name of my husband victims, I knew as soon as you told me your story, I'm so happy you did. I don't know why it was my husband that had to run your husband off the road, but it is. I'm so sorry."

Tears filled her eyes, and Robin hugged Amber.

"Amber, I don't want to ask you this, but your my husband only hope, if you do this for us, I would be ever grateful." Robin said.

"Yes, I will. Robin do you think you could help me with something, I want to find the people my don hurt those years ago, and apolizge, I only know the one victim's name as Ma."

Robin put her hand up and smiled.

"Six years ago, my two baby daughthers's were born early, from a mugging that happened by a boy who's mother and father loved him so." Robin said as tears came down "I didn't want that to happen to your son, I'm sorry."

Amber smilied and then stood up.

"I'm sorry, and thank you."

"Where are you going?" Robin asked as she stood up behind her.

Amber turned to her and hugged her.

"I need to go tell my husband goodbye." Amber said then she walked out the door.

Robin fell to her knees and cried.

Barney would live. She got up and ran back to his room. She opened the door and saw everyone in their same spot. She ran to Barney's ear and whispered in it.

"I love you, thank you for loving me."

She saw his hand flinched and she smilied and kissed him on his cheek. She laid down with him. A while later the doctors came in and told Robin that the transplant was a go, and that the surgury would happen tomorrow morning.

Robin made the calls to their friends. They were so happy. They promise to be there bright and early. Robin sat on the bed next to Barney again and got the note that he wrote her out of her pocket.

She read it in her head.

_Dear Robin._

_You mean the world to me. I never thought I would fine someone so perfect for me. You are everything I ever wanted. You bring me so much happiness. I know when you first met me I was, well awesome. But not as awesome as I have been over these years with you. I never thought I would get married or start a family. I thank you for that. I know I can be complicated sometimes, but hey that's part of my charm. Thank you for changing me from ladies man, to family man. I'm like Nicholas Cage now, expect way better looking._

_I love you Robin. Sparkles._

She laughed and cried at the same time. How could she ever doubt him. She would never make that mistake again. She got a second chance with him and she wasn't going to ruin it.

Barney slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he say Robin at the edge of his bed. He thought she looked as beautiful as the day he first saw her, but she was into Ted, not him.

Now he had her and he was so blessed. He looked around. He didn't remember how he got here, but he remember everything else.

The crash. The last words Robin said, he knew she didn't mean it, but it hurt. He looked back at Robin, she still didn't see that he woke up, he laid his head back down and remember everything that brought him to this place.

The accident, that held his life in the balance.


	10. November 15, 2024 The Accident

_**November 15th 2024, The accident.**_

Barney stood outside his. He jumped at the sound of Robin slamming the door, and saying she hated him. Should he go back, tell her the truth. Tell her everything.

"No." He said, he wanted that makeup sex. He yelled back into the door. He would tell her, but he wouldn't face her, not now.

He wouldn't ever tell her, but those words hurt him a little.

"Check the suitcase." He jumped in his car and drove towards Ted's house. He lived on the other side of town. He would take a short cut, it was a dirt road, that not many knew about.

One other person had that short cut in mind too. Barney had been driving for almost 10 minutes now. He picked up his phone, and found Robin number. He would just send her a text.

He just looked down at his phone for a second, he didn't even have time to move out of the way of the guy in front of him. The man who was on the wrong side of the road, swerving back and forth.

Barney didn't see the bright headlights until it was two late. He hit Barney at full speed. Barney lost control of the car. He felt it flipped, then it flipped again and again.

The car stopped when he hit a tree down a hill that led into some woods. Barney try to get free, but he was in to much pain.

"Help." He tried to mumble out. He knew no one could hear him, he wondered if the guy was ok, he knew that highway was just up the road, he probably didn't make it that far. Barney was right, the driver that hit him had ran into a light pole right beside the highway.

Barney hope help would come soon, but he was down in the woods, how would any find him. He doubt the other guy would tell the cops about the guy he hit, no. He wouldn't be found. He thought.

He looked around for his phone and saw it on the ground of the passenger side seat, but he couldn't reach it, he was pinned down by his seat belt.

"Dumb things." He said he tried to get free.

He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker. He thought about Robin and his kids. Wondered if they would ever see them again.

Tears filled Barney eyes when he heard his phone go off. It played the song what I like about you.

It was Robin, she was only one in his phone with a special ringtone.

"Robin, I can't." Barney said reaching for the phone.

He whinched back in pain and cried out.

"Please, someone help."

Barney heard the phone again, he slowly fell to sleep from the pain.

"Hey, is someone down there."

Barney barley opened his eyes, he knew he heard something. He tried to look around, but he couldn't move or feel his legs.

He heard the voice again.

"Hey, anyone there."

It was man.

"Yes, yes. My name is Barney. Please help me." Barney cried out, he hurt so much to say those few words.

"Alright, we will have help down there soon.

It was a few moments later when Barney saw three men at his car.

"Hey man your safe now." Said one as he tried pulling on Barney's door. It was stuck.

"Where going to have to cut you out." The man said as he grabbed a tool from a box and began to cut Barney's seatbelt.

Once it was off, the two men slowly pulled Barney out, very carefully. They carried him up the hill, and got him in the abulence that was parked a little ways up.

"Hey, there was another guy, did he." Barney mumbled out.

"Yeah we got him, if we didn't see your paint on his car, we might not have found you until later. You've been out there for four hours now, your lucky to be alive."

Lucky, he wasn't lucky. He felt so much pain.

They loaded him in the back, and were about to close the door, when Barney cried out,

"My wife, please call her. Robin Stinson, her number is in my phone, in my car. Passeneger side."

The man nodded and grabbed out a walkie talkie, and told the other guy on the end about Barney's request.

The man said he would as soon as possible, he was walking to back to Barney's car now.

"Thank you." Barney said as he slowly past back out.


	11. A Promise Kept

_**Present Day**_

Barney lifted his head and looked at Robin, with a smile on his face. He loved her, no matter what she said, he was happy to see her again, happy to be alive.

Robin was to busy reading Barney's letter over and over. That she didn't even notice that he had woken up and was watching her with a smile on his face the whole time.

"I told you I'm full of suprises."

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

He smiled. She jump towards him and gave him hug and kiss him all over.

"Ow." Barney cried out.

"O. baby I'm so sorry." Robin cried.

"Worth it." He winked and grinned.

"Barney, I'm so sorry what I said, I didn't mean."

"I know, I know. I heard the phone go off after the crash, and I knew it was you cause our song was your ringtone. But, I couldn't reach it. But ... the fight? The fight was all part of my plan, I told you. I pushed your buttoms on purpose, that way when you saw what I got, then the makeup sex. Awesome." Barney said with a slight laugh.

"Barney, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Robin cried out.

"Robin, stop. It's no one's fault. The good thing is that I'm ok. I am ok, right." Barney sounded a little worried.

"It was touch and go. If you didn't get liver you getting tomorrow, you wouldn't have lasted the week.

"Ya, I'm feeling sick. Where did I get a liver from so fast. Isn't there some kind of list." Barney asked.

"You not going to believe this." Robin started as she went until to detail about who the liver was and how they were connected to them. How she got the woman to see what a great man he was.

"Wow, that's awesome. Well I mean not awesome, but it's um. Crazy." Barney said.

Robin smiled at him.

Barney smile then looked around. He then noticed his kids were in the room, which made he smile more.

"NOW , tell me why my kids are sleeping, while their daddy is hurting." Barney yelled out.

All three of their kids jump up to his voice.

"DADDY." Brittany and Katie screamed as they jumped and hugged him.

"Be careful guys, Robin said as she moved out the way.

"Dad, are you ok, now." Barney J.R. asked as he moved near him and hugged him, too.

"Ya, I hear I'm getting a new liver, well actually it's a used one, but it's from a nice guy." Barney said.

"The man that hurt you, how is he nice." Katie asked.

"Well, he didn't mean to hurt me. He was just sad and made the wrong descions." Barney said.

"Well, we are happy your ok. does that mean you can come to our games again." Brittany asked.

"He didn't stop coming because of this, it's because he doesn't like us anymore." B.J. said as got off the bed and walked over to door.

"Hey, that's not true. That's what I wanted to tell you guys, before this happened. I'm retiring now." Barney said.

They all looked confused.

"That means I can stay home all the time and still get paid money."

"YAY" Britt and Katie screamed as the hugged him.

"Really? So you never stopped loving us." B.J. said.

"Come here, all of you. Even you Robin."

They all got closer to him on the bed.

"I could never stop loving you, you guys are my life. I'm was being really mean by ignoring you all month, that's why, after school ends, we are going to Disney Wait for it.

"WORLD" Their kids screamed.

"Yes" Barney said with a smile.

"Alright now I want you guys to over to that bed over there and get some rest." Barney said pointed to the free bed on his right.

They all hugged and kissed them. They went over to the bed and fell fast asleep.

Robin smiled at Barney and move closer to him. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I love you." Robin said as she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart, it sounded and felt like it was moving at the same pace as her.

The next morning Barney got his transplant, he went home the following week. He through some rough weeks of physical therapy, but soon he was back in his feet.

He keep his promise, he sold GNB, he took his family to Disney World. Four times. Every Anniversary, he took Robin some place new. One year France, then Paris and England.

Years flew by, as they got older so did their kids, ever year they visit John McAdams grave, the man who gaved him his liver. He was buired next to his son, then his wife next to him. She die shortly after the accident.

His kids went off to college. Barney Jr. became a doctor. Katie became a Vet, and Brittany joined the peace corp. She traveled the world.

They married and became parents themselves.

And as Robin and Barney laid on their beds, getting closer to their last days. Robin laid down in Barney arms. She kissed his lips and hugged him.

They laid in silence for a while, then Robin spoke.

"I love you, Swarley."

"I love you, Roland."

"And thank you." Robin said.

"For what." Barney replied.

"For keeping your promise."


End file.
